1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a power supply control apparatus such as an uninterruptible power supply apparatus used in a system formed of at least one information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all information processing apparatuses forming a network use a commercial power supply system. The most serious threat to these information processing apparatuses forming a network is a power failure.
A power failure may be caused by a blackout due to an operation mistake or a natural disaster. A momentary brownout, a variation in voltage or a variation in frequency due to starting up a large information processing apparatus may become a cause of malfunction and missing data. In the worst case, such troubles result in breakdown of the operating system and stoppage of the network function.
In order to protect the functions of a large system (e.g. online banking system) and an information processing apparatus (e.g. a server) from such problems, an uninterruptible power supply apparatus continues to supply the stable electrical power to the system or the apparatus.
An uninterruptible power supply apparatus has a battery to supply power to the information processing apparatus in case a power failure occurs in a commercial power resource so that the information apparatus secures sufficient time to execute safety power off. Therefore, it has had widespread use mainly for back-up of information processing apparatuses in systems such as the online banking systems.
Recently, with progress in high performance and downsizing of the information processing apparatus, the spread of personal computers and workstations and the expansion of networks, demand for a convenient uninterruptible power supply apparatus has increased.
Conventional examples using an uninterruptible power supply apparatus in a system formed of a plurality of electronic apparatuses such as a plurality of information processing apparatuses are illustrated in FIG. 1.
A first prior art system illustrated in FIG. 1 is formed of information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 provided with a network connecting unit 6 and an administration apparatus 4. The information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 are supplied power from an uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5 connected to an external AC power source 10.
In FIG. 1, a thick black line indicates a network, while a double line indicates a power supply line. The information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 are each provided with a power supply control program for monitoring the operating condition of each information processing apparatus and for executing a disconnection of the power supply from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5 in compliance with an instruction from the administration apparatus 4.
The administration apparatus 4 is provided with a power supply control program for displaying the operating conditions of the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 by using a monitor and for instructing a disconnection of the power supply to one of the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 in compliance with a failure in the operating condition of the corresponding one of the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3.
For example, in the information processing apparatus 1, if a fault occurs in the hardware due to a power failure or an application failure, the occurrence of a fault is notified to the administration apparatus 4 from the power supply control program within the information processing apparatus 1. After the administration apparatus 4 is notified of a fault, an operator causes the administration apparatus 4 to send a disconnecting instruction to the information processing apparatus 1 to cause the information processing apparatus 1 to execute a disconnection of the power supply from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5.
In a second prior art system illustrated in FIG. 2, the power supply control units 100, 200, 300 provided in the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 execute on/off control of the power supply from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5.
The system of prior art FIG. 2 is constituted by the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 provided with the network connecting units 6, the administration apparatus 4, and the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5 connected to the external AC power source 10. The information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 are supplied with electrical power from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5.
In FIG. 2, a black thick line indicates the network, while a double line indicates the power supply line. The information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 are provided with power supply control units 100, 200, 300 which monitor the operating conditions of the information processing apparatus and execute disconnection of the power supply from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5 in compliance with an instruction from the administration apparatus 4.
The administration apparatus 4 is provided with a power supply control program for displaying the operating conditions of the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 using a monitor, and instructing disconnection of the power supply to the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3 in compliance with a fault in the operating condition of the information processing apparatuses 1, 2, 3.
For example, a fault may be generated in the hardware or in the application due to a power failure in the information processing apparatus 1. Occurrence of a fault is notified to the administration apparatus 4 from the power supply control units 100, 200, 300 in the information processing apparatus 1. After the administration apparatus 4 is notified of a fault, an operator causes the administration apparatus 4 to send a disconnecting instruction to the information apparatus 1 to cause the power supply control unit 100 to execute disconnection of the power supply from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus 5.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-51979 discloses executing control of power supplied to a computer from an uninterruptible power supply apparatus by exchange of control information between the uninterruptible power supply apparatus and the computer via a communication packet.
However, in the prior art illustrated in FIG. 1 and the prior art of the above described Japanese patent application, a function and software to disconnect the power supply are required for each individual information processing apparatus.
Moreover, since the power supply control for the information processing apparatus is executed by the software, if a fault is generated in which the application falls into a loop, it is no longer possible to receive the instruction from the administration apparatus to disconnect the power supply.
Further, in the prior art illustrated in FIG. 2, the uninterruptible power supply apparatus has an increased cost because specific hardware to disconnect the power supply via the network and to monitor a fault, is required for the each information processing apparatus.